Usada para amar y odiar
by Vi.MR.SaX
Summary: Bella esta atrapadas en un mundo que ella no escogió. Nunca intento escapar y nunca lo intentara. ¿Para que ser libre si nadie te quiere ni te extraña?. Pero esos pensamientos cambiaran cuando Bella recuerde su pasado, o mejor dicho su amor pasado. Sera posible que consigan escapar de ese mundo de enredos y traiciones o Bella seguirá siendo usada para "amar" y odiar
1. encuentro con el pasado

Bueno soy nueva en todo esto y este es mi primer fanfic, andaba dando vueltas por mi cabeza de hace tiempo y bueno aqui esta tomando forma .-. mas o menos

Sin mas digo que los personajes son de la fabulosa mente de SM y la historia... en mia ;) espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**EDPROV**

-Edward borra esa cara de no querer estar aquí- me dice Esme mi madre con paciencia por octava vez en la noche, ella estaba vestida con un vestido morado de seda largo hasta el suelo con escote de corazón y una gargantilla de color dorado y detalles azules, le quedeba muy hermoso con su cabello color caramelo peinado con tirabuzones

-mama no quiero estar aquí- le reclamo

-hijo, es la fiesta de tu tío y padrino-miró hacia la ventana y luego hacia mi con una sonrisa y espere que dijera…

-ya llego se esta bajando del carro- parece que mi hermana Alice se adelantó

Tenía un vestido igual que el de mi mama solo que corto y en verde- y por cierto, Edward, Tanya te estaba buscando

Esa chica no entiende a la primera, esta chica creo que se obsesiona conmigo

-dile que no la voy a poder atender ahora –dije con cara de fastidio

-bueno chicos bajemos que llego su tío-dijo mi mama

En el camino hacia el lobby mi mama y hermana lograron cambiar mi cara, bueno al fin y al cabo era el cumpleaños numero 50 de mi tío Aro

Me puse entre mi papa Carlisle y mi hermano Emmett, ambos vestían trajes muy elegantes

Toda la familia estaba en esta fiesta aunque también varios amigos, que solo estaban aquí era para intentar tener un contrato en la compañía Vulturi's.

Todos tenían una sonrisa falsa en los labios todos menos mis padres y hermanos que éramos la única familia que poseía Aro Vulturi el multimillonario mas conocido en todo el mundo

-cuantos años crees que tenga la cita de Aro este año-me dijo Emmett al oído no pude evitar sonreír al recordar el año pasado cuando la cita era una chica llamada Suzi rubia ojos azules cuerpo despampanante la envidia de todas la chicas y el deseo de todo chico(palabras de Emmett, no mías), sin decir que el vestido que poseía esa chica no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación menos con el espectáculo que la hizo pasar Tanya al desatarle el vestido en la parte de arriba ya que el vestido se anudaba en el cuello. Sentí lastima y pena por la chica. Lo bueno es que no era tan joven unos 35 años

A medida que pasan los años mas joven se torna la cita de mi tío/padrino Aro

-no lo se creo que mayor que 18 y menor de 25-dije aguantando la risa y Emmett estaba igual que yo hasta que vimos llegar a Aro y del bazo estaba una de las chica mas bella que halla visto en mi vida tenia unos rizos marrones que caían como cascada sobre su rostro, su piel era pálida, no le podía ver los ojos porque tenia la mirada hacia el piso. El vestido que traía hacia que su figura se viera espectacular, aparentaba tener mi edad y no se porque pero sentía que la conocía de algún otro lado era un sentimiento extraño

-Hola Aro que felicidad que estés aun con nosotros-dijo Carlisle abrazando a Aro lo que provoco que Aro soltara a la chica y ella subiera la mirada. Sus labios estaban no muy pintados pero se veían besables (que estoy pensando seguro que besa y se acuesta con mi tío saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza) pero lo que mas me encanto de su rostro fueron esos ojos marrón chocolate que se veían tan calidos y profundos, y allí fue cuando me di cuenta que ya la había visto en otro lado pero la pregunta era ¿donde?

-hermano Carlisle, gracias por esta reunión, es maravillosa-dijo Aro vio a la chica le paso una mano por la cintura se volvió hacia nosotros diciendo- ella es Bella Swan, Bella ellos son Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Emmett y Edward – cuando dijo nuestros nombres cada uno fue haciendo una seña y Bella nos observo, pero cuando Aro dijo mi nombre Bella puso una cara de sorpresa que logro ocultar rápidamente, se quedo mirando me un rato me pareció raro pero aumento mis sospechas de que ya la conocía

-Un placer conoceros a todos-dijo Bella con una sonrisa en sus bellos labios

-El placer es todo nuestro-dijo Carlisle

-Bella si quieres quédate con Alice que tengo cosas que hablar con Carlisle-le dijo Aro a Bella

-Ok-dijo Bella con un suspiro

Alice se fue con Bella que ahora que lo veo ese nombre le queda excelente. Pero de donde la conocía ella si debe acordarse le tendre que preguntar

Pero cuando me disponía a dirigirme hacia Bella con Alice, alguien me toma del brazo

-Edward que tramas?

-de que hablas Emmett?

-Te estabas comiendo con los ojos a la chica y…

-solo dices cosas Emm

-No quiero que tengas problemas con Aro después-continuo Emmett como si no lo hubiera interrumpido

-que? Por que problemas? Solo que me parece que ya la he visto antes-dije de modo de excusa

-No, te estabas babeando por la chica! Que por cierto espero que sea mayor de edad-

-Solo eso esta en tu cabeza Emm

-No, hasta Alice lo noto. No hagas nada tonto el es nuestro tío y tu padrino tu sabes que Aro tiene cosas turbias

Negué con la cabeza y me aleje de allí cuando entre en la sala donde se encontraban Alice y Bella escuche sin querer un poco su conversación…

-Bella cuantos años tenéis?

-Tengo 20

-Wow te ves como de 18

-Si tengo cara de niña-le respondió Bella, su forma de hablar me sorprendió, tan segura de si misma y eso que parecía tímida

-¿Que eres de aro?

-No lo se, en verdad no lo se

-¿Ah ok le quieres?

-¿A Aro? Si supongo

-¿Bueno como es que lo conoces?

-Bueno…es.. es…ehh… una larga historia-tartamudeó Bella de modo de respuesta-¿además esto es un cuestionario que deba pasar?- esa parte lo dije de manera brusca que escondía este chica

-bueno… no, es solamente curiosidad…ehh yo yo- comenzó a decir Alice pero se callo repentinamente

Pero de repente dejaron de hablar y de la nada se termino de abrir la puerta, para que apareciera una Bella parada observándome con los ojos entre cerrados y las manos en la cadera

-vaya, vaya, vaya tenemos a un chismosito –dijo Bella con una sonrisa en la cara de diversión- ¿que hacéis espiándonos?-

-Bella no estaba espiándolas estaba… estaba-dije tartamudeando no conseguía una excusa creíble

-caminado por aquí y casualmente escuchasteis que estaban hablado y te quedases escuchando para ver que era-"completo" Bella por mi

-si, digo, no es que las estaba buscando- dije un poco nervioso perezco una nena nerviosa. Basta de ser un gilipollas – bueno en realidad a vos Bella

-¿a mi? ¿Por que?- dijo Bella poniendo se nerviosa ahora era el turno de ella

-es que tengo que decirte algo-dije –bueno en realidad…

-bueno siento que sobro así que mejor me voy- dijo alice asiéndonos sobre saltar se nos había olvidado de su presencia-

-NO- grito Bella cosa que asusto a Alice

-por que no?

-es que Aro me dijo que me quedara con tigo no con Edward-dijo Bella con un poco de miedo y temblor en la voz

-esta bien entonces me quedo-dijo Alice rodando los ojos

-bueno lo que quería era…

-Bella!-dijo Aro interrumpiéndome- ven tenéis que bailar conmigo aunque sea 5 piezas

-esta bien Aro-dijo caminando hacia el -ahh y Edward después me lo dirás ok?-dijo volviéndose hacia mi y ¿guiñándome un ojo?

-ok Bella-dije yo intentando no parecer un idiota por ese guiño

Se alejaron y me senté en el sillón que estaba en el salón analizando de donde conocía a esa bella dama

-déjala en paz!-dijo alice cuya presencia no me acordaba- Edward que quieres de ella?

-alice, no sabéis lo que decís

-si lo se estabas como ido desde que llegaron Bella y Aro pero ¿por que?

-es que no dejo de pensar que la conozco de algún lado

-mmm…-dijo Alice analizando la situación se paro y comenzó a caminar de la nada comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos- tal vez ella y vos estuvieron juntos en una vida pasada

Me eché a reír tanto que se me salieron las lagrimas

-Alice que locuras decís-dije negando la cabeza

-deja solo eso te pido

-que le pasa a esta familia que me dice que me aleje de ella, que tiene Bella. ¿Es peligrosa?

Alice no dijo nada solo se me quedo mirando

Mas tarde seguía pensando de donde la conocía pero había veces que me preguntaba por que me era tan importante saberlo. Seguro era una camarera de un restaurante

Entonces vi que Aro dejaba a Bella y se iba a bailar con mi mama

Me acerque donde estaba Bella y no aguante las ganas de hablarle ya que como soy una persona curiosa que quiere saber la verdad de todo le hice mi pregunta

-Bella?-Ella no se había percatado de mi acercamiento y se sobre salto al escuchar mi voz-lo siento no pretendía asustarte solo quiero saber si nosotros ya nos conocíamos

-ah noo l-lo creo me-e debes estar confundiendo con otra chica-dijo medio tartamudiano

-bueno, esta bien-aunque dice muy poco convencido- queréis bailar?

-a-ah no lo se-dijo mirando por arriba de mi hombro cuando me iba a voltear para ver Bella agarro mi mano y dijo-esta bien un pieza

La guié hacia la pista de baile y comenzó una canción (stay with me) me quede viendo muy fijamente sus ojos y algo en mi me decía que no era la primera vez que los veia asi de cerca…

-deja de verme asi-dijo Bella de repente haciéndome volver a la realidad

-asi como?-pregunte ya que esa frase me desconcertó mientras hacia que Bella diera una vuelta

-así como buscando algo dentro de mi.- Dijo sonrojándose un poco, eso hizo que se viera mas hermosa

-fuera mas fácil si dejaras de hacerte la difícil y me dijieras de donde nos conocemos-dije sin pensar mis palabras e inmediatamente me arrepentí de ellas me iba a disculpar pero ella dijo

-No me hago la difícil sencillamente me estas confundiendo con alguna ex-conquista tuya-dijo Bella la acerque de nuevo a mi y volví a observar su rostro perfecto y esos ojos que deslumbraban a cualquiera

Estaba tan concentrado en su rostro que no me di cuenta cuando pasamos al medio de pista y todos nos observaban

Bailábamos como que si fuéramos los únicos en la pista, cosa que sentía perdiéndome en nuestra burbuja ninguno de los dos dijo nada

-ya te dije que me dejara de observar así Edward Anthony Cullen-me dijo cuando termino la canción cosa que me desconcertó ya que solo me habían presentado como Edward

La vi alejarse de allí y dirigirse hacia el balcón que estaba a un lado de la pista, mientras se alejaba me acorde de donde la conocía, como por arte de magia los recuerdos vinieron a mi.

Me acerque al balcón donde observé a Bella admirando la luna y con el cabello colocado sobre su hombro izquierdo se veía tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna eso hacia que su piel se viera de color perla

-Isabella Swan-dije acordándome por fin a que venia

-te tardaste-dijo con voz lejana

-Isabella por que no me lo dijisteis querías que esto fuera un juego?-pregunte acercándome a ella y colocándome a su lado

-no-dijo suspirando-pero en realidad solo quería que no te acordaras

-por que?-dije pero no recibí respuesta-me costo acordarme

-ja, lo dices como si estuviera súper cambiada

-¿como que no estas cambiada?-dije con mucho asombro-antes tenias el cabello por aquí de corto-dije tocándole el lóbulo de la oreja-y con mechones rubios

-cierto fue un momento de locura…creo

-y además tenias lentes-dije acordándome de que cada rato los rompía-y ellos ocultaban esos bellos ojos-dije en susurros

-que dijiste?

-nada

-ahh ok

Nos quedamos sumidos en un silencio, cómodo para ser verdad

-cual es tu relación con mi tío aro-pregunte de sopetón e Isabella se tenso y no respondió- Isabella

-aaa-medio grito y gruño-no me digas Isabella

-¿por que no? ese es tu nombre

- no, no lo es, mi nombre es Bella ese es mi nombre

-bueno Bella cual es la relación que tienes con mi tío

suspiro- es-s complicado

-esta bien-dije un poco intrigado-cuantos años han pasado!, no quieres reunirte un dia para hablar?

-Edward

-Bella-dijo una voz atrás al voltearnos vimos a Aro- oh! no sabia que estabas con Edward pero ya nos vamos venid my Bella- dijo Aro remarcando mucho el my

-esta bien Aro-con esas palabras Bella se alejo

Vi como Aro pasaba un brazo por su cintura igual que cuando llegaron, aun quería acercarme a ella y saber la respuesta a mi pregunta. Mierda quería saber todo de ella ¿Por qué estaba con mi tío?¿ De que es su relación?¿ Por que ella siendo tan joven y hermosa esta con mi tío? ¿Por qué se cambio su nombre y no queria reconocer el otro como suyo? ¿Por qué cuidaba tanto sus palabras y no se relajaba?

Tenia que encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, la vida de Isa…Bella Swan es un misterio desde que se fue del instituto a los 15 años

Camine hacia la entrada de la casa y vi a Bella a un lado de las escaleras con Alice y Emmett. Tenia que saber las respuestas a esas preguntas que rondaban por mi cabeza pero algo me decia que no me iba aceptar si Aro estaba cerca

-Bella-dije

-Edward-dijo imitandome y sonriendo un poquito

Me rei y dije-mira podemos reunirnos un dia para tomar un café, no se lo que tu quiera

Parecia dudarlo un momento-venid-dijo agarrandome la mano y guiandome a un lugar mas apartado-edward.. no se si deberias acercarte a mi pero como se que seguiras insistiendo si esta bien dame tu numero para poder mantenernos en contacto-con eso cambiamos numeros- no me llames ok yo te llamo se que es raro que yo lo diga pero…y-yo asimecuidoynomemeterasenproblemas-dijo la ultima oracion tan rapido y tartamudeado que me costo entenderla

-BELLA venid ya nos vamos-grito Aro y me hecho una mirada fulminante

-chao Edward ya sabes

-ok bella chao- me iba a acercar para darle un beso en la mejilla pero se aparto rapidísimo y se alejo casi corriendo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPROV**

-ESTAS LISTA?-dijo mi dueño

-un momento-dije limpiando las lágrimas que se habían salido de mis ojos

-my Bella apúrate ya que cuan mas rápido lleguemos mas rápido saldremos y podré arrancarte ese vestido que tenéis-me dijo con voz suave y dulce. Esa voz siempre escucho desde los 15 años. Para Aro yo solo soy su juguete sexual

Una media hora después ya estábamos en la limosina y en camino hacia la mansión Cullen o eso creo ya que Aro me lo dijo. Estaba mirando el paisaje a través de la ventana cuando de repente Aro se baja y a mi un muchacho me ayuda abriendo me la puerta y dándome la mano tenia una cara de asombro cuando me vio, todos los hombres son iguales

-bella no bajes la cabeza estas hermosa nunca te había visto así-dijo Aro con aire de arrogancia además no me había dado cuenta en que momento había bajado la cabeza pero no me atrevía a subirla

Todas las personas a medida que pasábamos se me quedaban mirando _¿y quien no si tu tienes apenas 20 años y el 50?_ Y eso por que era esta fiesta o reunión era el cumpleaños de Aro mi dueño. Cuyo personaje tenia su brazo en mi cintura cosa que me incomodaba y de paso sentía la mirada de todos en mi

Caminamos y llegamos al frente de alguien que dijo

- Aro que felicidad que estés aun con nosotros-dijo un hombre rubio que se veía relativamente joven. El hombre abrazo a Aro y Aro me soltó POR FIN, no es que no me agrade que me toque, de todas formas ya estoy acostumbrada a ser usada

-amigo Carlisle , gracias por esta reunión es increíble-dijo Aro volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia mi y paso una mano por mi cintura de nuevo. Se giro hacia las personas diciendo- ella es Bella Swan, Bella ellos son Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Emmett y Edward – cuando dijo sus nombres cada uno fue haciendo una señal PERO ALTO dijo Edward oh no como no recordé antes Cullen el mismo que estudio con migo claro que si como me olvidaría de ese chico está tan guapo como siempre y sus ojos wow siempre quita aliento color esmeralda

Estaba rezando para que no se acordara de mi

-Un placer conoceros a todos-dije con una sonrrisa

-El placer es todo nuestro-dijo Carlisle le dio una mirada a Aro

-Bella si quieres quédate con Alice que tengo cosas que hablar con Carlisle-me dijo Aro

-ok-dije con un suspiro cosa que gano una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Aro, pero que esperaba si yo se que era lo que iba a hablar **tratos turbulentos**

Me fui con la tal Alice me guió hacia un salón muy calido y hermoso

-Bella que linda eres-

-gracias

-te gusta la moda?

-uhhh no en realidad no

-pero ese vestido que lleváis…

-este? Me lo dio Aro

-ahh ok- sabia que me quería decir otras cosas pero no se atrevía

-vamos Alice que me queréis decir parece que te va a comer

-es que no se … mmm …-Bella cuantos años teneis?

-tengo 20

-wow te ves como de 18

-si tengo cara de niña- _por eso los hombre me escogían a mi_ -pense

-que eres de Aro- oh no terrenos peligrosos

-no lo se, en verdad no lo se – dije de manera sombria que no paso desapercibida por Alice

-ah ok le quieres?

-a Aro? Si supongo-

-bueno como es que lo conoces?

-bueno…es.. es…ehh… una larga historia-tartamudie que ridícula soy dejando que soltara su lengua- además esto es un cuestionario que deba pasar?-dije intentando cambiar tema

-bueno no es solamente curiosidad …ehh yo yo

Y la calle porque vi a alguien es la puerta como escuchando nuestra conversación me acerque sigilosamente hacia la puerta y la abrí y allí parado estaba Edward que estaba haciendo? Espiándonos?

-vaya vaya vaya tener un chismosito –dije con una sonrisa en la cara de diversión- que hacéis espiándonos?-

-Bella no estaba espiándolas estaba…estaba… -titubio un poco asi que decidi terminar con esto

-caminado por aquí y casualmente escuchasteis que estaban hablado y te quedaste escuchando para ver que era-complete con un toque de ironía

-si digo no es que las estaba buscando- dije un poco nervioso – bueno en realidad a vos Bella –esta segunda parte lo dijo mas seguro

-¿a mi? ¿Por que?- dije poniéndome nerviosa

-es que tengo que decirte algo-dijo –bueno es realidad…

-bueno siento que sobro así que mejor me voy- dijo alice

-NO- grite. Ups no tenia que gritar

-por que no?

-es que Aro me dijo que me quedara con tigo no con Edward-dije con un poco de miedo y temblor en la voz _contrólate Bella no queráis que sospechen_

-esta bien entonces me quedo-dijo Alice rodando los ojos seguro piensa que exagero

-bueno lo que quería era…

-Bella!-dijo aro -ven tenéis que bailar conmigo aunque sea 5 piezas-eso dijo pero yo sabia que me quería hablar

-esta bien Aro-dije caminando hacia el-ahh y edward después me lo diras ok?-dije volviéndome hacia el y guiñándole un ojo cosa que hice no se por que (también agradecí que Aro no se diera cuenta)

-ok bella-dijo edward

Apenas quede a su lado me agarro el brazo muy fuerte

-my Bella te aconsejo que te cuides. Siempre te has portado bien. ¿Qué intentas?

-estoy portándome como querías

-no claro que no! estas moviendo tus caderas y vatiendo tu pelo

-eso es mentira

-Bella dime que no estas dándote a Edward

-yo nunca

-tu nunca que si eres una puta

-Aro sabes que yo nunca quise estar en este mundo

-no importa mi niña si quisisteis o no tu sigues siendo lo que eres. Tu crees que Edward te va a querer si se entera de la verdad, my Bella despierta

-Aro.. yo nunca..me…dejaría.. sabes olvidalo-dije rindiéndome

Después de esa conversación que me dejaron ganas de que Aro se enterara de lo contrario y sepa que nada eso es verdad, pero me daba miedo intentar y enterarme me todo eso es y sera verdad. Depuse de las 5 piezas (que fastidio me duelen los pies) Aro invito a bailar a Esme según me habían dicho que era su nombre. Tenia suerte nunca haber venido a casa de Edward

Mire hacia la ventana había una luna hermosa y comencé imaginar lo que seria ser como ella o algo menos pero igual de increíble una estrella hermosa y libre

-Bella?-no me había percatado de que Edward se había acercado tanto a mi y di un pequeño brinco al escuchar su voz tan atrayente y suave -lo siento no pretendía asustarte- si supiera la que producía su voz en mi -solo quiero saber si nosotros ya nos conocíamos

-ah noo l-lo creo me-e debes estar confundiendo con otra chica-dije medio tartamudiano todo por tenerlo tan cerca y no poderme concentrar _Bella no dañes nada_ me regañe pensando que poseía una posibilidad de que una persona como el este con alguien como yo

-bueno esta bien-aunque lo dijo de manera extraña-¿queréis bailar?- hay no que hago?

-a-ah no lo se-dije mirando por arriba de su hombro donde estaba Aro que me estaba viendo fijamente. Me di cuenta que Edward que iba a voltear entonces le agarre la muñeca-esta bien un pieza

Me agarro la mano y guió hacia la pista de baile y comenzó una canción (stay with me) se me quedo viendo y me estaba empezando a preocupar de que se enterara pero que digo quiero que lo cepa. _Alto bella si se estera se va a alejar de vos_-mi lucha interna cualquiera que me viera diría que estoy loca

-deja de verme así-dije intentando callar mis voces internas y volver a la realidad

-así como?-pregunto. Espera no se daba cuenta que se quedo viéndome fijo a los ojos

-así como buscando algo dentro de mi.- Dije sonrojándome un poco cosa que hizo que a Edward se le formara una sonrisa de lado, oh se veía tan sexy _Bella acuérdate tu no eres buena para el_ ¿por que mi voz interna tiene que ser mi enemiga?

-fuera mas fácil si dejaras de hacerte la difícil y me digieras de donde nos conocemos-dijo de modo de reproche cosa que me molesto si el piensa que yo soy la culpable de su mala memoria esta mal

-No me hago la difícil sencillamente me estas confundiendo con alguna ex-conquista tuya-dije hablando con rabia

Me calme y me concentre en el momento me sentía volando libre por primera vez después de muchos años me sentía como la luna hermosa y brillante e inalcanzable. Hasta que me di cuenta que Aro me observaba toda mi magia momentánea se callo y con los ojos me dio una orden que cumplí sin recinchar

-ya te dije que me dejara de observar así Edward Anthony Cullen-me dije cuando termino la canción cumpliendo con lo que me dijo aléjate de Edward

Camine hacia el balcón, no sin antes darle una mirada como diciendo "yo siempre cumplo mi palabra". Al fin en el balcón lugar que quería ir desde que deje de bailar con Aro me solté los rizos y me coloque el cabello sobre el hombro izquierdo

Me quede pensando de cómo hubiera sido mi vida si le hubiera dicho a Edward cuando tenia 15 años que lo amaba bueno ahorita no importa ni se acuerda de mi se nota que nunca me quiso. Oí pasos pero no me importo si tiene Aro algo que decirme que me lo diga yo no hablare primero no he hecho nada malo, además…

-Isabella Swan-dijo una voz que hacia que el corazón me latiera acelerado, no se por que si por haber sido su voz en lugar que la de Aro o porque ya se acordó de mi. SE ACORDÓ DE MI

-te tardaste-dije acordándome de que para el no fui nadie

-Isabella por que no me lo dijiste, ¿querías que esto fuera un juego?-pregunto mas cerca y de manera de reproche de nuevo, es que yo tengo la culpa de su mala menoría? NO!

-no-dije suspirando-pero en realidad solo quería que no te acordaras-_y a la vez si_ complete en mi mente

-por que?-dijo pero no le respondí-me costo acordarme-claro que si, no fui nadie para vos_ da tu mejor cara bella_ me dije a mi misma

-ja dices como si estuviera súper cambiada-¿esta es mi buena cara?

-como que no estas cambiada?-dijo con mucho asombro-antes tenias el cabello por aquí de corto-dijo tocándome el lóbulo de la oreja cosa que me dio cosquillitas-y con mechones rubios- hay como olvidarlo! Espera stop y rebobina por que el se acuerda de eso?

-cierto fue un momento de locura…creo-dije intentando salir de mi shok emocional ósea que el si se acuerda de mi?

-y además tenias lentes-dijo como si nada. En esa época me sentía fea después dijo algo que no entendí

-que dijiste?

-nada

-ahh ok- me habrá insultado? _No lo creo Bella quédate quieta_

Seguí discutiendo en mi mente lo que habrá susurrado sera que fue algo lindo o algo feo. Por un momento sentí que me observaban

-cual es tu relación con mi tío Aro-pregunto de la nada como podía responder eso Aro tiene razón no soy buena para el y el si se entera se asustaría de mi -Isabella

-aaa-como odiaba ese nombre que me puso mi mama bueno ella no es mi mama esa mujer Reneé-no me digas Isabella

-¿por que no, ese es tu nombre?-pregunto confundido

- no, no lo es, mi nombre es Bella ese es mi nombre

-bueno Bella cual es la relación que tienes con mi tío

Suspire derrotada Edward no iba a pasar pagina- es-s complicado

-esta bien-dijo de una forma extraña -cuantos años han pasado!, no quieres reunirte un día para hablar?- para hablar? Que hombre se reúne con una mujer como yo para hablar? Bella el no sabe la verdad

-edwa- comenze para decirle que si me encantaria ser libre de nuevo bueno no con esas palabras pero…

-Bella-dijo Aro, y no había que ser muy genios para saber que había escuchado- oh no sabia que estabas con Edward pero ya nos vamos venid my Bella- dijo Aro teniendo falso perdón en la voz.

-esta bien Aro-dije acercándome a el apenas estuve lo suficiente cerca me agarro por la cintura

-my bella amor no hagas que te castigue-dijo Aro

-aro yo no est…-

-no estabas que? Dejándote conquistar?

-no yo nun…

-amor eres mía ahora siempre serás mía siempre me pertenecerás

-Aro tu poseerás mi cuerpo pero nunca mi cora…

-te vas a alzar Bella?- dijo Aro pero yo no dije nada- dimelo bella DILO AHORA

-no

-no que?

-no, señor

-así me gusta pero igual por ser niña mala te tocara castigo

-cual Aro darte placer eso no…

-my Bella te tocara trabajar con lo rubia todo el mes en la parte de atrás-ese era el peor castigo

-señor, cuando me…

-cuando te dije, que si me desobedecías te iba a castigar asi

.pero señor, yo no

-Bella cállate quieres- dijo tocándome mis posaderas- de paso allí viene Alice

-hasta luego tio Aro- dijo Alice con una sonrisa- puedo halar con Bella unos minutos

-claro Alice- dijo Aro soltándome y alejando se de allí cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos para no escuchar Alice hablo

-Bella mira no lo tomes a mal pero que piensas que haces con Edward?

-que?- me enrede que les pasa a todos que piensas que pasa algo con Edward

-vi como se miraban, vi como bailaban, vi como hablaban en el balcón TODO EL MUNDO QUE TENGA OJOS SABE QUE SE TRAEN ALGO

-¿quien se trae algo?- dijo Emmett que estaba atrás de alice

-Bella y Edward-dijo Alice

-Bella dinos, ¿tu conoces a Edward de otro lado?

-bueno estudie con el hasta los 15 años-dije sonrojándome y evitando mirarlos

-tenemos que decirle-dice Alice- a Edward. El sabia eso, entonces es verdad

-alto- dije- el ya lo sabe

-a bueno- Emmett-Bella no es por mal pero no hagas nada que después te arrepientas

-yo se que tengo que medir mis pasos bien- ELLOS SABIAN

-escucha lo que sea que esta pasando entre mi hermano y vos no le esta gustando para nada a Aro y se…-empezó a decir Alice

-no te preocupes no le va a pasar nada a Edward si es lo que temes

-no es eso, temo por vos no te conozco pero…-dijó Emmett inconcluso

-queremos cuidarte-termino Alice-ya nos tenemos que ir-buenas noches Bella

-Bella-dijo una voz aterciopelada y me voltee para ver el dueño de ese sonido

-Edward-dije como para hacer que estamos pasando lista

-mira podemos reunirnos un dia para tomar un café, o no se lo que tu quieras

-venid- revise que Aro no me estaba viendo que digo ya tengo el castigo le agarre la mano y lo lleve a un lugar mas alejado-Edward.. no se si deberías acercarte a mi pero como se que seguirás insistiendo si esta bien dame tu numero para poder mantenernos en contacto-con eso cambiamos números- no me llames ok yo te llamo se que es raro que yo lo diga pero…-era la mejor manera y la única posibilidad que teníamos-y-yo asimecuidoynomemeterasenproblemas-dije eso sin pensarlo esperando que no se diera cuenta no entendiera lo que dije

-BELLA venid ya nos vamos-grito Aro mi dueño y próximo castigador miro horrible a Edward y después a mi con desaprobación

-chao Edward ya sabes

-ok Bella chao-dijo y se acerco un poco ¿este chavo esta loco? No, no, no me toques nos matara a los dos… me aleje de allí y corrí bueno, no corrí pero casi

-Bellita que te dije no, no hables tienes ganas que te de duro?

-Aro mira yo no

-deja de decir eso y móntate en el carro

De camino a la mansión de Aro como ahora tenia 20 no era necesario ocultarme

Aro no paraba de mano ciarme las piernas los pechos, además de besarme sin embargo yo seguía desconectada del mundo y viendo la ventana donde la luna me recordaba la conversación con Edward. Edward aria lo que fuera para que fueras tu y no Aro el que esta conmigo

El conductor de la limo me observaba con hambre y no entendí por que hasta que me di cuenta que Aro me había quitado la parte de arriba del vestido me intente tapar pero…

-Bella no lo hagas regálale algo al chofer- dijo Aro no se por que pero me gusto de una manera extraña. Desde los 16 años me olvide del amor y los cuentos de hadas, después de que hizo esa mujer mi cuerpo paso a ser usado a darle gusto a la vista y darle placer a los hombres

Así es y así lo acepte ahora me gusta de manera extraña pero me gusta


	2. ¿Por qué invento?

Bueno, como dije en el primer capitulo los personajes y todo lo relacionado con crepúsculo pertenece a la mente de S.M.

La trama es...mía

* * *

**Dos semanas después**

**B-Prov.**

Habían pasado dos semanas ¡DOS! y Aro por fin se tenia que ir de viaje no había ido a trabajar para vigilarme y castigarme

Pase lo que se diría como el mismo infierno yendo a la parte de atrás del club y cuando llegaba él me usaba como quería, nunca me había tratado así siempre eran por tres o cuatro días. Lo peor es que fue por nada.

Aro ya estaba bañado y vestido para irse a Londres

-¡Bella! me voy, quiero que te portes bien-eso significaba que cuando saliera no lo hiciera sola y que fuera al club todas las noches… siempre lo mismo pero ya no me lo dice

-Aro-lo llame se acerco y me dio un beso en los labios de manera delicada (algo extraño)-cuanto tiempo?-

-Bella solo sera 1 mes- hoy debe de estar en buen humor porque me contesto, normalmente no es así, pero sabía que esa no era la fecha en que él regresaba porque a el le gusta verme "in fraganti". Se alejo un poco y me observo de arriba para abajo- y ya te puedes vestir-se acerco a mi oído mordió mi oreja y susurró- me encanta tu cuerpo Bellita-mi cuerpo se estremeció con esa frase

Caminó hacia la puerta. No escuche nada más que la puerta cerrándose, me puse una bata de seda que era lo único que tenía en la habitación.

¿Que puedo hacer? En casa sola, como siempre menos mal que Aro me dejaba salir -_con supervisión_- pero salir al fin

Mejor llamo a una amiga_. Sabes que en realidad no son tus amigas ¿cierto?_

CALLATE QUIERES! Me dije a mi misma ahora si que me era urgente salir, hablando conmigo misma otra vez síndrome de la locura

Agarre mi celular y comencé a buscar números o mejor dicho nombres, hasta que me acorde de un amigo… Edward! no lo había llamado, tal vez pueda hablar con él. Pero primero debía descubrir como salir de aquí sin supervisión…y tenia al amigo perfecto para burlar la insulsa seguridad de este lugar, la verdad es que no era insulsa solo que cuando no esta Aro ellos no trabajaban igual.

Baje las escaleras de de la mansión buscando a Félix mi amigo, él fue mi primer amigo de este mundo. El es alto y grande, de espalda fornida, muy musculoso. Tez pálida, ojos de color negro azabache igual que sus cabellos.

Camine por la sala que es grande y con mucha madera **(1)** para mi gusto, me hacia sentir como una película de terror –_Bueno eso es lo que estás viviendo-_me recordó mi voz interna

Por fin conseguí a Félix estaba sentado en una silla leyendo un libro. Me paré afrente de él

-Félix necesito tu ayuda-le dije de forma suplicante

-bien gracias por preguntar y tu como estáis Belly?-me respondió

-no tengo tiempo en serio necesito tu ayuda ahora-

-si eres mal educada primero Bella-niña-mandona se pregunta si se puede

-está bien- suspiro- ¿puede el maestro de la educación ayudar a esta simple pupila?

-mmm… de acuerdo pero debes practicar más- dice levantando un dedo y riendo

-vamos rápido necesito la ayuda, pero ya!

-calma está bien? Que necesitas?

-pues que hagas que me dejen salir sin vigilancia

-por que necesitas eso con tanta urgencia?

-y tu desde cuando preguntas esas cosas, nunca lo haz hecho

-pues… tienes un punto- iba a comenzar a decir algo pero él continuo- bueno te ayudo pero ¿por cuanto tiempo será?… Aro no se fue hace mucho y ya quieres escaparte?

-acuérdate que estaba castigada y…

-ah cierto y que según él que hicisteis mal ahora

-nada, quieres dejar de preguntar por fa que me vas a meter en más problemas de los que tengo

-ok yo me encargo ve a alistarte, al menos que quieras salir en pijama

-gracias, gracias- le dije entre besos y abrazos

-claro todos son tus amigos cuando hacen lo que quieren-dijo con una voz falsa de molestia y un puchero

Me fui de allí riéndome a carcajadas limpias

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, que era la que me dieron cuando vine a vivir aquí hace 5 años…hace 5 años que perdí las esperanzas de conseguir a mi príncipe azul, morado, amarillo, rojo no importa el color, ya que no existe… bueno en realidad …para mi no existe

Puse esos sentimientos lejos de mi cabeza -_por ahora_- me volví a hablar a mi misma, y me dispuse a caminar por la habitación que era para una niña, puesto que nunca la remodelaron (**2) **no he vuelto a utilizar la cama de esta habitación pero el closet era otra cosa ya que tenia toda mi ropa allí.

Agarré el celular para marcar el número de Edward, cuando comenzó a repicar, también comenzaron los pensamientos

_Tú eres basura a su lado_

Un tono

_Que te hace pensar que quiera reunirse contigo_

Dos tonos

_¿Quieres matarlo? ¿Meterlo en problemas?_

Tres tonos

-Cullen- respondió Edward con voz seria y profesional, pero a la misma tan suave como la seda, hasta su voz me hipnotizaba

-Mmm…Umm Ho-hola- ¿Por qué tartamudeo? Es solo un hombre

-Bella?

-Si

-Como estás?

-Bien-_o algo así –_completé en mi mente_-_y vos como haz estado?

-Eh, bien

-Mmm...Ed-Edward?-que me pasa? Yo no soy así… muestra a la mujer que eres- Ed, estaba aburrida en casa y me acorde de vos y quería saber si querías salir a comer…conmigo

-Si, está bien- se le notaba el asombro en la voz supongo por mi cambio de actitud tan brusca, pero preferí no darle importancia

-oh que bueno nos vemos a las…-observe el reloj y me di cuenta que eran las 10:45-12:30? Está bien?

-Si, esta bien

-Ok, entonces el resto de la información te lo mando por mensaje, hasta luego, Ed

-Hasta luego, Bella-y sin más colgó. Comencé a buscar en mis contactos un restaurante y me acorde del que es uno de mis favoritos La Bella Italia hice una reservación allí. Cuando todo estuvo listo me dirigí a mi closet para buscar algo que ponerme pero estaba muy difícil porque toda mi ropa era muy…sensual?

No encontraba nada "decente" que ponerme hasta que al final del closet había un hermoso vestido amarillo** (3)** que estaba perfecto para la ocasión lo saque y lo puse en la puerta del closet

-Listo, está todo listo-dijo Félix entrando al cuarto y sentándose en la cama

-Maestro de la educación, ¿no sabía que es importante tocar la puerta?-dije volteándome y colocando ambas manos en mis caderas

-Si, si como sea-dijo terminándose de acostar en la cama- Belly-Bells no se te olvide que tienes que ir al club para hablar con la chica nueva….¿como es que se llama?

-Mmm… no se aun no la conozco-le dije mientras agarraba el celular y le mandaba el mensaje a Edward

_**Hola, será en La Bella Italia ¿sabes donde queda? *B* **_

-Te asombraras cundo la conozcas, supuestamente tiene cara de ángel

-¿Es rubia?-normalmente dicen eso de las chicas rubias

-No… o eso creo- me dijo poco seguro; en ese momento recibí la respuesta de Edward

_**Si se donde queda…comida italiana buena elección –E**_

-¿No la conoces?-dije asombrada mientras respondía el mensaje

_**Gracias, a mi me encanta este restaurante y la reservación está a mi nombre ;) *B***_

-No, eso es solo lo que he oído hablar. Bellita con quien hablas tanto que tienes una sonrisa tonta en el rostro-Cuando lo dijo me di cuenta que era verdad

-Ah, con nadie importante ahora vete que me tengo que alistar-y con eso lo comencé a empujar hacia la puerta, yo sabía que el se movía por sus propios pies porque yo nunca lo hubiera podido sacar por cuenta, cuando estuvo a fuera cerré la puerta y le pase seguro

Me dirigí al baño, abrí la regadera y me metí en ella, ignorando mi enemiga que me decía una y otra vez…

_No te estas portando bien vas a hacer que te maten _

Respira…

_¿Por que quieres enamorar a Edward? Si tú ya no crees en eso del amor_

_Ni tu madre te quiso como él te va a querer_

Basta….basta… Salí de la ducha conteniendo mis lágrimas e intentando olvidar lo que me dijo mi voz interna. Me puse la ropa interior y mi vestido, me miré en el espejo y decidí que era mejor resaltar mis ojos marrones, así que me coloque un delineador negro y rimel, en los labios solamente un brillo de color cereza. Con mi cabello es mejor dejarlo al natural la parte de arriba se queda liso y de la mitad hasta la punta se me hacían unos bugles siempre me a encantado y mas ahora que lo tengo largo

Cuando todo estuvo listo salí del cuarto, y me dirigí hacia la escalera y en la punta de esta estaba Félix con su traje de seguridad, me acerque a él y él me agarro la muñeca y me puso la pulsera de ubicación, esta pulsera fácilmente puede pasar como una pulsera normal de metal con diamantes de fantasía, pero la realidad era otra, esa pulsera tenia las letras "Av." intercaladas y esas letras poseen un dispositivo de rastreo y obligatoriamente me la tienen que poner cuando salgo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mientras hago lo que tengo que hacer?- le pregunte a Félix no lo quería encima mío no es que no me agrade su compañía es que con Edward no lo quería alrededor mío

-No lo se creo que estaré en la camioneta

-Ok… ¿no quisieras estar en otro lado?

-No Bells no te puedo dejar así que deja de fastidiar ¿a que hora tienes que estar allá?

-A las 12:30 ¿por qué?

-Apuremos por que ya son las 12:15

Salimos por la puerta sin despedirnos de nadie, nos montamos en la camioneta de color negro y el camino hacia La Bella Italia fue en silencio, yo sabía que Félix me quería contar algo y no se atrevía a contármelo por alguna razón que desconocía. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del restaurante no pude contenerme más

-Félix dime

-Bella… yo te quiero mucho y no quiero que te pase nada y…

-Alto yo no voy a hacer nada malo, así que espérame y ya ¿si?

Félix iba a decir otra cosa pero no me quede a escucharlo, me baje de la camioneta y entre al restaurante una muchacha joven me atendió dije que tenia una reservación a nombre de Bella Swan y ella muy jovial me dijo que la otra persona ya había llegado y era cierto Edward estaba de espalda viendo hacia la ventana, mientras bebía de un vaso una sustancia de color rojo, supongo que es vino le digo a la chica que de aquí voy sola y me dispongo a dirigirme hacia la mesa

-Hola, Edward-dije cuando llegué a su lado y juro que nunca fue mi intención hacerlo sonar de forma coqueta

-Hola Bella-dijo Ed para después pararse y darme un beso en la mejilla- Luces muy hermosa

-Gracias-le respondí y algo extraño sentí en la mejilla como una especie de calor. No podía creerlo me había sonrojado un estúpido cumplido me había hecho sonrojar- Bueno eras vos el que quería reunirse así que aquí estamos. ¿Haz seguido en contacto con alguien del instituto?-pregunté con verdadero interés

-No, cuando cumplí 18 nos fuimos a vivir a Alaska-respondió con total naturalidad-Pero ¿tú por que te fuiste del instituto tan pronto?- me regresó la pregunta

-Yo…yo me fui a vivir a Arizona con mi mamá y su esposo- en parte no era mentira eso era verdad hasta un punto

-Entonces como llegasteis hasta New York?-

-Eso mismo te puedo preguntar a vos…- comencé a decir pero llegó el camarero pidiendo nuestra orden dos platos canelones rellenos, con pan de ajo y dos vasos de limoncello-Si me dices que haces aquí yo puede ser que te lo diga…-hablé haciéndome la indecisa

-Estoy por estudios y trabajo, ahora dime vos-me regaló una hermosa sonrisa torcida después de hablarme

-No me parece que no me explicas casi nada…

-Está bien, mi padre me dejará la compañía, y es mi deber adaptarme a ella, así que tengo que empezar cuanto antes en la sucursal central, que se encuentra aquí, pero aun me falta un año para terminar los estudios así que estudio en la mañana y trabajo en la tarde. ¿Ahora si es suficiente información?

-Bueno si pero aun no me convences- le comente dejando la frase al aire

-Está bien entonces ¿en que trabajas o aun estudias?- oh, oh ¿que le diré ahora? si termine la preparatoria pero ¿una carrera como tal? Aro no me dejó estudiar como tal, pero a mi me gusta hacer cursos y se un poco de muchas cosas, intentare no mentirle en la gran mayoría

-So-soy bailarina

-¿Bailarina? ¿Como que bailarina?-preguntó sorprendido por mi respuesta

-En realidad estoy en el mundo del espectáculo. Soy actriz, bailarina, entre otras cosas-¿entre otras cosas? ¡Que clase de respuesta es esa!

-wow no me lo esperaba, ¿por eso estas en New York? Tu grupo se vino para acá…-la ultima parte pareció que lo dijo mas para el que para mi

-No en realidad me dieron el trabajo aquí

-En verdad a que edad

-A los 16, pero alto allí yo ya he respondido muchas preguntas te toca a ti.

Comenzamos las conversaciones más insignificantes de todas, todo iba bien, no teníamos ningún problema en entablar una conversación, y eso que Edward y yo nunca fuimos muy amigos que se diga, en la escuela.

-¿Tienes novia?-pregunté sin poder contenerme

-No, no tengo-contestó mientras negaba con la cabeza- Y ¿Cómo es que inició tu relación con Aro?

-Eso es algo que ni yo sé

-Pero si estás con él como no vas a saber…-

-Si es una larga historia que…ahora no te puedo contar lo siento-dije mientras pedía la cuenta

-Bella, espera-cuando me llamo subí la mirada y eso fue un error por que su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía-no era mi intención ofenderte-Dijo mirándome a los ojos fijamente

-No me ofendiste es que en serio me tengo que ir son las dos y media- le dije haciendo que se acabara la conversación. Cuando llegó el camarero y me disponía a pagar

-Déjame pagar a mí- me dijo y si el pensaba que yo dependía de un hombre estaba equivocado

-No, yo pedí la cita y yo pago- le replique cuando él ya tenía la cuenta en las manos

-y te digo que no es de caballeros dejar que la mujer pague….-

-Ese es un comentario muy machista-lo interrumpí a media frase mientras sacaba mi cartera

-Bella-me llamó y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, no me acordaba de que estábamos hablando, ¡qué estoy diciendo ni me acordaba de mi nombre! ¿Qué me pasaba? Yo estoy acostumbrada a estar con los hombres. De repente todo me comenzó a dar vueltas-Respira, Bella- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Agarre a primera bocanada de aire y sonó como un jadeo, nos alejamos e inconcientemente baje la mirada al volverla a subir vi como Edward entregaba la cuenta con su tarjeta de crédito

-Edward- me queje cuando me acorde sobre que estábamos discutiendo

-Bella, déjalo pasar-yo solamente lo vi con falso enojo y negando con la cabeza, salimos del restaurante y al otro lado de la acera pude ver la camioneta negra-Bella, espero poder reunirme pronto con vos

-¿Eh? Oh! Si, no se cuando, mejor llámame cuando quieras-me acerque a él y le di un abrazo, pareció sorprendido al principio ya que no me lo regreso pero después me rodeo con sus brazos, nos separamos y yo camine hacia la camioneta. Hay estaba Félix mirándome de mala manera, cuando llegué a su lado el solamente me abrió la puerta sin decirme nada.

Por todo el camino no me dirigió la palabra solo se dedicaba a mirarme mal por el retrovisor

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo? – le reclame ya cansada de esa estúpida mirada que me daba

-Bella, se que trabajas en ese club pero pensé que lo hacías porque no te quedaba de otra no porque de verdad fueras… ya sabes…-me asombró mucho los que mis oídos escuchaban

-No puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir-no quería escucharlo mas

-Bella, lo siento pero es que cuando te vi con ese hombre-no le contesté-Bella, no hagas esto ¿si?

-Señor me hace el favor de llevarme al club

-Bells no tienes por que hacer esto aún te quedan como dos horas para ir-

-Según tú yo pertenezco a ese lugar, así que, sí llévame al club, ahora-Sin decir ninguna palabra más me llevo al club…

**ED-Prov.**

Ver a Bella de nuevo fue magnifico. Ella me intrigaba tanto. Quería saber todo de ella, cada pequeño detalle

Pero lo que más curiosidad me daba era su relación con Aro. ¿Qué hacía una chica tan joven y hermosa como lo es ella con un hombre como Aro?

Me asombro verla con ese hombre y la mirada que le dio a Bella cuando llegó a su lado, no me agrado para nada pero debe ser una persona de confianza para Aro para dejarla sola con él

Escuché un ruido en mis pantalones y era mi celular. Sin ver el identificador de llamadas conteste

-¿Aló?

-Edward-Era Alice -¿Dónde estás?- Se escuchaba alterada

-Alice, tranquila. Estoy en La Bella Italia ¿Qué pasó?-Ahora ella me pasaba su inquietudes

-Nada malo, es que te estoy llamando desde hace tiempo y no contestabas-esta hermana mía siempre sacando de contexto todo

-Tranquila, solamente no escuché el teléfono-le explique antes que armara un escándalo

-¿Con quién estabas?-sabía que me iba a preguntar eso sino no sería Alice-Pregunto porque estas en un restaurante y tu solo…

-No estaba con nadie-le dije un poco suspirando

-No me mientas se que estabas con alguien ¿era Tanya?-sabía que lo decía para que diga la persona real con la que estaba

-No, sabes que solo hablo con ella por nuestro padre

-Mmm… ella…llamó

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nadaa

-Alice

-Bueno, Ed me tengo que ir como se que estás bien

-Alice…-le dije de forma seria

-Está bien le dije que trabajabas en la compañía

-¡Alice!

-Perdón es que me engaño

-Oh está bien no te preocupes me encargaré de ella después

-Se lo que te hizo y lo siento no era mi intención…-no me gustaba que me recordaran "eso"

-No me lo recuerdes, por favor…-como mi actitud podía cambiar de un momento a otro-Alice, te tengo que dejar

-Perdón, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal

-No…no importa, me voy a la compañía para arreglar lo de Tanya, adiós

-Chao, Edward-colgué y me dirigí a mi Volvo de color plata, me monte y cuando lo encendí lo hizo con un suave ronroneo, me encantaba ese sonido me tranquilizaba. Cuando me dirigía a la compañía Cullen&Vulturi no puede evitar pensar en Bella y lo hermosa que estaba con su cabellos color chocolate sueltos y esos labios rellenos que tentaban al pecado cada vez que sonreía, hablaba y cuando los mordía con sus dientes, cosa que de seguro no se daba cuenta; cuando lo hacía me daban ganas de quitarlo de entre sus dientes y agarrarlo con los míos.

BASTA, BASTA, BASTA, ella está con mi tío no podía seguir así, ella solo podía ser una amiga más nada

Cuando llegué al estacionamiento de la compañía pude ver el Onda azul metálico de Tanya y a la mismísima Tanya al lado del carro, batiendo sus lacios cabellos de un extraño color fresa

-Eddie, te estaba esperando-me dijo cuando llegué a su lado

-Tanya, no me digas Eddie. ¿Para qué me esperabas?

-Quiero hablar contigo…-no podía dejarla hablar

-Tanya tu sabes muy bien que no tenemos nada de que hablar

-Eddie déjame explicarte-no entendía lo que ella me iba a explicar

-¿Qué me vas a explicar?-ya me estaba exasperando- Te he dicho mil veces que ya no quiero oírte-era cierto estaba cansado de que me intentara explicar algo que estaba mas claro que el agua-no hay nada que salvar, cualquier explicación que me digas, no te lo voy a poder creer, no sigas insistiendo

-Edward yo te amo a ti-ya no me creía esas palabras

-No, eso lo que sientes no puede ser amor una persona no lastima a otra por amor-Tanya comenzó a llorar-Tanya no llores, perdón pero yo no fui el que dañe esto-Me monte de vuelta en mi Volvo y conduje sin destino con imágenes de una hermosa morena. ¿Por qué inventé reunirme con ella? ¿Por qué invento?

* * *

**(1) ** us. -sala de la casa de Aro

**(2)** . -cuarto de Bella

**(3) ** . ?width=580&height=&img= . &coordinates=51,13 - Vestido de bella


End file.
